Computer messaging technologies, such as Email or instant messaging, allow computer messages, or user messages, to be exchanged between users. Often, it is desirable for a user to respond to a computer message. For example, an email may include a request that its recipients provide a response to the email, and can specify particular information to include in the response or other criteria to satisfy the request. However, many users have difficultly tracking which emails have been responded to, which emails still need some response to satisfy requests, and prioritizing responses to the emails. For example, a user may have sent many requests out to recipients and some requests may have been satisfied while others remain pending. As another example, the user may have received many requests and only responded to some. Further, in some cases, a request may be partially satisfied, but an additional response is required to fully satisfy the request.
Conventional technologies allow users to manually flag emails to assist in tracking which need a response. However, the user must both manually set and unset these flags, so they are not definitive of whether a request has been satisfied. Furthermore, these flags provide no distinction between partially and fully satisfied requests with respect to a user. Many users rely on whether an email is marked as opened or unopened to determine which emails may need a response. However, often, users open an email without reading its contents or read the email briefly, such as on a mobile phone while driving. These emails are marked as opened while they still may require some action from the user. Thus, the user must search through and read emails to discover emails that require responses, which reduces user efficiency and wastes computing resources. Additionally, users waste storage and bandwidth on follow up messages for missing or incomplete requests.